From The Light To The Dark
by Cool Blue Reason
Summary: Tom Riddle fell in love with a darker side of Ginny that no one else ever knew, now five years later he wants her back. She doesn't go willingly and those who have sworn loyalty to the dark side out of fear of death have also sworn to help her. DMxGWxBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OK, this will be good. Please give me your honest opinions on it and ideas! Oh and please bare with me, I know Dumbledore didn't die this way (you'll see!) but I have to say this, it's the only way I could make it fit in my story, so yeah. Also there will be elements from all the books in this story, but all a lot of it will be my own. Oh and you can go ahead and flush horcruxes down the toilet. NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I am bloody J.K. Rowling. I own all of Harry Potter and crew! MUAHAHAHA! But really I can't do a British accent to save my life. **

**CHAPTER ONE: The Prophecy**

"_Tom do you think that the girl will really be the one to fulfill this prophecy?"_

"_Do I sense doubt in you Dumbledore?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You are a fool. Now tell me what you think of my plan. And don't bother to lie to me; I can always see your thoughts."_

"_Now Tom, you always did want praise from your teachers. But that is something I can not give you this time. She is protected by the best, a valuable asset to their side. These people are not willing to take risks with her. How are you going to get her to turn against everything she believes in?" _

"_That will be the easy part Dumbledore. She already is wavering from her mudblood and muggle loving ways. It may take time but soon I will have her in my grasp, along with so many others that you thought believed in your love."_

"_You are in for a surprise Tom Riddle, she may be becoming a proud pureblood but she has no real evil inside her. I know there is an ever present darkness inside her but no evil. Now tell me why you told me these plans."_

"_You never could understand. Darkness and evil are the same, as the world will soon see! I told you my plans to fulfill the prophecy so you can see what is going to happen while you are dead _Professor_! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

Crammed into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place's dirty kitchen was a group of people dressed in black robes, their faces looked drawn and tired while their voices were wary as they anxiously spoke of betrayal and death.

"Three more muggle families were murdered last night."

"A muggle-born girl was raped and tortured to insanity, being held in St. Mungo's right now."

"Did you hear about the recent capture of the Hewitts, the biggest blood-traitor family in all of Germany?"

"Another breakout at Azkaban. Malfoy is out again."

"Yeah, so are Nott, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle."

These observations were cut short though when a tired man walked in, his robes were dirtied and his beard was even. His face was wrinkled more than it should be for his middle-age and he was practically dragging his feet on the molding wooden floor.

"Dumbledore is dead. Voldemort killed him after telling him his latest and most deadly plan to date. We are going to have more deaths than ever now." Remus Lupin's voice was drawn out and hoarse, his once lively and joking manner so completely changed.

The already worn out faces in the room seemed to age a decade at the pronouncement, breath that was unknowingly being held was let out in deep sighs of defeat. A shattering noise made faces turn and several bodies to leap- in the back of the crowd Molly Weasley had dropped a glass plate and sunk to floor in not so silent tears.

"What are we going to do!? So many are dead and many more are dieing! Now we have no leader, no body that can possibly help us like he did! What is going to happen now?" Molly then lost all strength to speak and completely broke down.

* * *

That had been a few months ago and still the wizarding world was hurting from the loss. Ginny Weasley was currently occupying the faded scarlet couch. She was paler than usual, due to not being allowed outside of the Burrow ever since the attack at the wedding and disappearance of the oh-so _Golden_ Trio.

Her face wrinkled at the thought of them. Only a few months back she was dating the boy who either was hated with a passion or adored beyond belief, making her either respected or despised. Harry Potter had used her she decided, she had given him her virginity and the next day at Dumbledore's funeral broke her heart because he wanted to 'protect' her. She knew better now and was more than happy for the three to be gone.

She loved her brother Ron but he had become so cocky when he realized that he was going to go save the world with Harry _fucking_ Potter. If her brother wasn't so high and mighty then maybe he would be one of her best friends again, but he continually acted like she was little and innocent. It made her laugh, Ron's hero had taken her innocence, and one day she hoped to tell him that just to see his famous purple face.

Hermione was another girl she loved, though it was quite obnoxious when she talked like an encyclopedia. Even though the girl was smart, she was a _mudblood_ and should stay in her place. She knew of course that she didn't steal the magic like the new ministry said she did, but she also knew that mudbloods were not as powerful as purebloods.

In fact the only person in that trio Ginny really hated was Harry. He thought he was the only one that could do anything good in the world, and held back anyone else who wanted to- that alone was a sign that he just did it for the attention, always making sure he was the only one who did anything to save people so he got all the press's attention. Ugh, it made her sick to her stomach to think about him.

Ginny bit her lip; she didn't know why she suddenly hated people so much lately. It was as if something was controlling her and forcing evil into her. How could she really hate the boy that was supposedly the only way that the Voldemort would truly die? But she couldn't help that deep down she _did_ hate him, but her hate for Voldemort and his followers was ten-fold stronger.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I have shouted repeatedly for you to get down here! The train will not wait for you to be on it! If you don't leave soon then you will be left behind on the platform dear! I also doubt that being late will be as forgiven as it was the past years, remember who the headmaster is now!" Molly's voice cut through the air, causing Ginny to jump from her thoughts.

"I'm coming mum!" Ginny lazily dragged herself from the chair she had been seated on and take hold of her worn trunk's handle. She gave the heavy box a hard tug to get it moving and dragged it from her room and slowly down the stairs. She wiped her hands on her jeans she was wearing and told her mom she was ready to leave.

"Aw, good you're ready. Well Ginny, this year is going to be different and I need you to promise me you won't give a reason to Severus or the Carrows to punish you. Promise me please!" Molly was unconsciously clutching her only daughter's shoulders while she desperately talked to her.

"Ok, ok, ok! Let go of me first I can't breathe!" Molly's hands lifted off of her shirt and began to rub each other anxiously. "I promise you I'll be good." _If they're good, _she added to herself.

After her mother had taken her on side-apparation, she was dragged through the barrier and pushed quickly on the train with a quick hug and promise to write soon. She took hold of her trunk and sunk into an empty compartment after Molly had waved to her through her tears.

Ginny smiled at Neville when he entered a little later, she laughed at him as he tried to get his trunk to go up into the holders above. Finally she took her wand out and made his luggage float into the holder. Neville sighed and sat down across from Ginny.

"How was your summer Ginny? My Gran kept telling me I should have gone off with Harry to where ever it is he went."

Ginny almost laughed aloud at Neville's grandma's obsession with boy wonder. After she could talk with a straight face she answered, "Well you know. There was the wedding and that was fun until the Death Eaters came and attacked. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared; you can imagine how chaotic the house was for a while. Lupin got Tonks preggers, tried to go after the trio but apparently they wouldn't let him. So not much new."

Neville just rolled his eyes at her and started petting his toad, Trevor. "Well I hear that You-Know-Who is getting way more powerful and now that he's got Hogwarts, people say he'll soon me invincible. I don't envy Harry, not even with his fame."

"I could never envy Harry. Oh here comes Luna. I hope she doesn't go on about her little invisible friends today." Neville stifled a laugh as Luna Lovegood came into the compartment.

"'Ey Luna!" Ginny smiled brightly at her odd friend.

"Hi Luna. Good summer?" Neville looked up expectantly at her.

"Hi. Yes my summer was lovely. My father almost took me out hunti-" Luna was cut off by the door being flung open. "Oh. Hello Draco. Hello Blaise."

"Hmm… Blaise did you hear something? I think Loony is trying to talk to us." Draco smirked cruelly down at the blonde.

"Yes I think I heard an annoying little buzzing noise." Blaise smirked as well.

"Oh well. That isn't why we are here. Weaselette. Up, now. You are coming with us." Draco sneered at the red head sitting with an angry expression.

"Malfoy did you already forget the hex I put on you last year? I think the bats made you look better; maybe I should make them come back. Permanently." Ginny was sneering at the two seventh year snakes with disgust.

"Watch your mouth. I _am_ head boy. Anyway I think you would rather keep your red strings? Or perhaps you would like the abomination you call hair, to somehow disappear?"

"Shove it Malfoy. If you don't be quiet I'll have to visit your dear old dad who got a ticket to Azkaban yet again, I do remember those unforgivable curses that Moo- er… Crouch taught us a few years back." Her face had become a rather pink color as her anger increased.

Behind Ginny, who had stood up in front of the two boys, Luna had drawn out her Quibbler and was quietly reading an article about Harry being the one that will in the end kill Voldemort. Next to Luna, Neville was pale, and was shakily holding his wand in his fist.

"Draco, look. She turns colors just like her brother." Blaise sounded bored and kept glancing behind him.

"You're right Blaise." Draco drawled from beside him.

"Now little Weasley get moving. Your threats don't mean much to us." Blaise seemed to being getting more impatient with her with every second.

"Zabini what if I don't want to go with you two? I don't trust you and even if I did, I wouldn't go near you two bastards." Ginny was gripping her wand extremely tight and had to keep herself from hexing them both off the train.

"We're getting bored little lion. Unless you want us to make you go with us then I suggest you get over here and just come." Malfoy sneered down at her.

"Why would you want me to go anywhere with you guys? I'll just infect your million dollar robes, remember?" Although Ginny was angry at them she couldn't help but feel curious too.

"Aw, aw, aw. Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case lion. Just come we won't hurt you." Blaise was smirking in amusement now.

Luna looked up from her article and said more serious than usual, "Go. I don't think they'll be much trouble to you."

Draco feigned shock and said, "Strange. Loony just spoke more sense than this here Gryffindor has the whole conversation."

Neville who had remained quiet this whole conversation said quietly, "Shut up Malfoy and Zabini."

The Slytherins raised their eyebrows but it was Blaise who spoke, "Well you really were supposed to be an arrogant, morally screwed up Gryffindor. I always thought you were meant to be a Hufflepuff, but no time to chit-chat. Weaselette get going. _Now._" Finally it seemed his patience was completely gone and his teeth were bared at her.

Slightly shocked at his sudden loss of patience she rolled her eyes and said, "Fine make it quick you two."

Looking pleased with themselves they strode out of the compartment with Ginny running to keep pace with their long legs. Heads peeped through the curtains as students wondered why a Gryffindor was walking with two Slytherins- in fact, the Gryffindor lioness and the Slytherin Princes.

After what felt like forever the three came to a compartment at the very end of the train and Blaise said an unlocking spell that didn't sound at all like _alohamora_. They entered the compartment that already held Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

"Caught her? Didn't think you'd be able to." Pansy didn't sound like she usually did; she had a quiet drawling voice, not a high obnoxious squeak.

Beside her Theodore ran his hand through his dark brown hair and eyed Ginny suspiciously. "You know what you're doing right? I don't know if I trust her still."

"Hmph. Trust _me_? You didn't just get dragged out of your compartment by two of your worst enemies." Ginny scowled over at him.

Rather smugly Blaise said, "You got up and followed without us _dragging_ you. But we got to get to the point." He quickly turned around, closed the door, locked it with a spell, and pulled the curtains tight.

Ginny was, to say the least, confused. The four around her were acting completely different than they usually did around people. Even from a few minutes ago, Draco and Blaise seemed more relaxed and open- even though they were still closed doors to her.

"Voldemort wants you." None of the Slytherins around her flinched at the news but Ginny had gone pale and stock-still. "Us four were chosen to get you on his side. We don't want to." Around her they all nodded in agreement at Draco's words.

"OK… not funny. I'm leaving." She didn't want to believe them so she turned around and tried the door and when it didn't open remembered the spell they had used to lock it. "Open this up."

"No. You don't seem to understand. If you don't do anything you'll become more evil than Voldemort and just as powerful," Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sitting position on the seat.

"Ugh… why do you even care?" Ginny was desperately looking for an answer in their guarded eyes.

"Because you don't deserve this." It was Pansy who spoke and for the first time in Ginny's life she saw her look sympathetic for someone other than herself.

"Anyway I don't want to be like my dad…" Theodore looked at the wall when he said this and the room fell silent for a minute while the students pondered their thoughts.

"But you guys are _Slytherins_. I'm a _Gryffindor._ Why are you helping me, the sister of the boy you all hate?" Ginny's eyebrows were furrowed and she kept trying to figure them out.

"It doesn't matter why. Now the only way you can't get out of this is by doing what we do. Act like his plan is working." Draco was quiet as he added this.

Ginny shook her head from side to side and asked, "But how?"

Theodore looked at her and said softly, "Just hang out with us. Act like us. But you can't let Voldemort start to influence you, he'll destroy your mind and you'll really become like him."

"I… I can't. My house will treat me like a traitor."

Blaise spoke next, "At first but when they see why you did it, all will be forgiven and they will praise you as one of their own again."

"Well… if it is the only way." The four seventh years nodded their heads and she leaned back and said, "Do I start now? Or should I wait for a little?"

"Now. I'll accio your stuff here." Taking out her wand Pansy raised her wand and enchanted her stuff to come. When the trunk began banging on the door Draco undid the locking charm to let it in but quickly put it back on.

"One more thing. The Carrows are working at Hogwarts along with Snape so you're going to have to make this as believable as you can." Pansy drawled out as she chewed on the tip of her thumbnail.

Theodore slapped at her hand in a bored gesture, chuckled, and softly said, "Pansy, bad habit."

In response she smirked and bit down again. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks and stood up together, "We're going to go change. Don't come looking for us." Draco gave a throaty laugh at that and they both left together.

"How long do you think they'll be this time?" Theodore was smirking over at a nonchalant Pansy and a very confused Ginny. Seeing Ginny he said in a low voice, "They are, well they are _together_."

After she got the point she turned a light pink color and nodded stiffly, "Oh, how long has that been going on?"

Shrugging his muscular shoulders he answered, "Just before fourth year. They'll be happy to tell you the rest."

Pansy laughed at him and looked over at Ginny, "So, how is it like, little Gryff, sitting with snakes?" She slid her tongue out and made a hissing noise in her direction.

Ginny felt herself grow uncomfortable and stuttered out a response, "Well… um… I don't… alright?"

The two older students laughed at her and the boy leaned forward, "Alright? Don't you mean it is an honor?"

Ginny blushed and shifted in her seat, "Theo, knock it off. Your making our little project feel uncomfortable." They both laughed and leaned into each other. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks and went in for a deep and passionate kiss. A stylish black bob and shaggy chocolate brown hair melded together and Pansy's creamy pale skin was devoured by his darker olive skin.

Then as quickly as they started they stopped and began laughing at Ginny's face of shock that quickly turned into annoyance. "Would you two stop it? Gods, you'd think that you thought I've never seen a kiss before."

Pansy licked her lips and sighed, "Mm. Well, you haven't seen like Blaise and Draco I'm sure." After she said this her eyes glazed over as her thoughts wondered far away.

"Pans," Theodore was faux whining, "You make me feel bad. I thought I did pretty damn good." Pansy smirked at him and licked her lips again.

Ginny stood up and reached for her trunk, "Well, I should probably go change too, the castle isn't too far away." She rummaged through her belongings and pulled out her worn uniform and robes.

"Stop, Ginny." Slowly turning to face Pansy with a curious expression, but jumped when she saw the red-brown wand pointed at her. "Don't be so nervous. I'm not being seen with you if you have to wear _those._"

With a wave of her wand Ginny's uniform shrunk and looked brand new, her robes did the same. Then Pansy waved her wand again, but this time over her trunk, and the clothing within fixed themselves to the older girl's liking. With a smirk Pansy spoke again, "There you go. But you can't change in the bathroom; you'll have to do it here. Blaise and Draco have that room occupied."

Ginny blushed and nodded, and then she turned around and changed, feeling the eyes of the Slytherins on her as she did so. She shivered a little at the coldness of the air against her body. After she had finished she turned around and saw the two staring at her, and she bit her lip before sitting back down.

"Damn, how are you still single?" Theodore was still looking in awe at her.

"Well, would you date the Gryffindor pricks? They all love mudbloods and filth," Ginny paled when she realized what she had just blurted out. She had never told anyone about what she felt about that.

Pansy, however, nodded understandingly and Theodore was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. "Touché, little Gryff, touché."

The compartment door was opened and Blaise and Draco walked in together. When they saw Ginny was dressed they gave identical husky laughs and Blaise spoke quietly, "I see you two got a little show, tell her she couldn't use the bathroom?"

Theodore Nott was still laughing about earlier while he said, "Yeah, well you should have seen her, she was wow. Then she said the funniest thing ever."

The two boys eyed the three that they had left earlier and then shrugged their shoulders and Draco asked, "I see. What was it she said? Oh and this year we thought it would be classier to use a compartment, the bathrooms are far to cramped."

While Ginny blushed and looked fixedly at the wall Theodore answered, "After I asked her why she was still single she said it was because all Gryffindors were pricks and loved mudbloods and she didn't like that."

"Oh. Yes that is true though. I must say too, there is not one boy who is cute in that whole house." Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the seat.

"I would say no boy at all is cute except Blaise. But I suppose Theo here has his goods in order too." Draco winked over at his friend who laughed at him.

"You two should go at it more, always puts you in a good mood." Theodore looked at them both in turn.

Blaise chuckled low and said even lower, "Well maybe you'll have to join us next time."

Theodore just shook his head and laughed while Ginny continued to stare at the wall across from her. Pansy smirked at her, "Feeling awkward again?"

Blaise furrowed his brow together and Draco asked, "Again? What'd you two do?"

"Oh nothing mean or bad. Me and Theo just shared an intimate moment together is all."

"Ugh, you two. Blaise and I had the courtesy to leave at least. So little lion, ready to stun this year?"

"Um… stun? I thought all I was doing was switching crowds?"

"Yes well, look at your clothing, this year is already looking up for you."

"Yeah, I guess so Zabini. But I still think people are going to be more shocked then stunned."

Blaise shook his head at her and Draco answered, "No surnames. And isn't shocking and stunning in the same category? When someone is shocked aren't they stunned at something?"

"Fine Mal- Draco."

"Much better. Now, I was just wondering something Pans."

Pansy looked up expectantly at Draco, "Yeah?"

"Are you and Theo finally together?" Blaise nodded in agreement at the question.

"No. You know that Slytherins don't have to be together. We aren't like the other houses." The four snakes smirked at Pansy's comment.

"Sooner or later little Gryff, you'll learn to be like us. Trust us." It was Theodore and he winked but she just rolled her eyes, she doubted very much she would make out with someone just to make someone uncomfortable.

"Hmm… can I bear to do that? Trust a sneaky, slimy snake? But maybe you'll shed off that scaly skin of yours and I'll see you in a new light."

"Bravo. That was nicely said, though I think that you have already seen us in a new light. We ran into Greg and Vin on our way to change and they said they would be coming soon. They seem to want to meet our captured lion." Blaise was absorbed in the way Draco's hair was gleaming silver in the light and his voice sounded monotonic as he explained the plans of meeting the other boys.

Ginny looked incredulous as she managed to splutter out, "Crabbe and Goyle? Will they be able to find their way here?"

The compartment snickered a little until Draco answered seriously, "I see you have fallen for our costumes. We put on quite a masquerade for those outside our house. We all have out own mask to put on before we face people like self-righteous cats. You'll have one too. Eat with us tonight and we'll tell you yours. While you walk with us show arrogance and confidence."

Ginny was getting frustrated with the lack f information, "Can you at least tell me how I'm going to get _out _of this?"

Theodore shook his finger at her, "Tsk, tsk. Of course not, we don't even know how. It'll come though, and when it does you'll be the first to know."

Ginny sat annoyed but silent and watched as the door slid open and unlocked by the complex spell she was yet to figure out. She stared up at the large figures in the entrance. Now that she took the time to look at them, she understood why the Slytherin girls always cooed over them and followed them.

They were both tall and built big, not with fat but with hard muscles and they had similar olive skin tones. Gregory Goyle had shaggy bronze hair and green eyes while Vincent Crabbe had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. The last time she had even glanced at the two she only saw blobs but now a few years later she realized they had grown up nicely.

"Hey guys. Daphne said she couldn't come but will see us at the feast. Oh, hello there little lioness." Gregory nodded at her and sat on the cold leather seats the compartment offered. Vincent sat next to him and nodded at her as well.

"Hi," Ginny looked at her hands; it was weirder to talk to those two than anyone else. They nodded again at her and started talking quietly with Pansy. Looking down at her improved robes she started mindlessly messing with the hem of her sleeves.

* * *

The castle loomed over the rocking waves of the lake and the moon hung by an invisible string while thin clouds floated around the light. Ginny looked expectantly at the boats to catch a glance of Hagrid but instead saw a short man yelling meanly to the terrified first years. _This year is going to be awful._ She followed behind the Slytherins as they headed to the carriages that would take them to the school.

"Red, hurry up!" She turned her head at Vincent's low voice and realized that she had been standing looking across the water. She quickly hurried over to the carriage entrance and dragged herself up the steps. Since she was sitting by the window she leaned her head against the chilled glass and stared at the passing trees.

"Now lion we're going to walk you in and you're going to act as if you belong with us. Look straight towards the Slytherin table, and don't forget to smirk." Draco looked down at her to make sure she understood the directions. She nodded at him and stepped down out of the door.

The seventh years surrounded her and led her to the back of the group of students. Theodore was making jokes and everyone was laughing but it abruptly stopped when they came to the door of the Great Hall. Giving her a meaningful look Draco led them all inside.

As the six sauntered inside the rest of the school fell silent as they watched Ginny head straight towards the Slytherins' table. Only the snakes of the school continued talking and smirked at the Gryffindors as she took a seat between Pansy and Theodore.

When the first years were sorted there were almost no students going into Gryffindor, but more than ever were being sorted into Slytherin. The opening speech was different with Snape; he made the hall go silent with fear not anticipation.

After the feast she awkwardly split from her new 'friends' at the staircase and walked alone to the tower where her common room was held. She went straight to bed when she realized the hostility of her fellow students.

That night she dreamt of snakes choking a lion in a jungle and a cloaked figure stood above laughing, his red eyes glistening evilly in the shadows.

**Author's Note: Well, you like or hate? I must admit it isn't much but I would love feedback- I need it, good or bad, to keep going. I don't want to keep writing if people aren't reading. So anyway, I will update soon and if you have any questions ask and I'll do my best to answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is the newest installment to the story, give me HONEST opinions. I know this one took a while so my deepest apologies! Oh and I'm also so sorry about this chapter, I know I hate it so that might mean you do too! So ideas are VERY welcome.**

**Disclaimer: And I directed the movies too. wink, wink**

**CHAPTER TWO: The Letters**

Lying in her four-poster bed with the red curtains pulled tightly closed Ginny laid her head against her feather pillow. She was thinking about the day that she still had to face. When she pulled the curtain open and looked out the window she saw that it couldn't be later than five but she knew she couldn't get back to sleep.

After she crawled to the bathroom and out again, she headed to her dormitory door when she saw a glint of white in the corner of her eye. She glanced over and had to do a double-take when she saw that the previously messy covers on her bed were straightened and a white envelope sat neatly on her trunk at the foot of it.

In two strides she was in front of her trunk, where she picked up and slit open the envelope. It took her a few times of reading to fully comprehend what the letter was telling her.

_Ginevra,_

_Don't be so surprised at this, you knew it was coming. Your new identity, we mean. So to the public eye, little lion, you will use your full name. We will explain to you at breakfast, dinner last night was when we planned on clueing you in but it slipped our minds and we needed to make modifications on your 'costume' to make it perfect. Meet us at that ridiculous knight statue._

_Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, and Daphne_

_P.S. Theodore was really quite pleased with your looks, perhaps another show will be coming?_

Ginny blushed at the last question each time she read through it, she knew they couldn't really be serious but she still couldn't help herself. She was sure it was probably Crabbe or Goyle who added that piece, and was even surer that she would never be able to call them anything but their surnames.

The Slytherins were so much different than the other houses and they felt superior for it. She knew that the Hufflepuffs weren't likely to make perfectly fake emotions to protect themselves because they weren't smart enough, the Ravenclaws had the wits to do but wouldn't because they didn't have the guts to, and Gryffindor was too absorbed in helping others to even remember they had to protect themselves- that was something Ginny, or Ginevra now, never really understood about her house.

Ginevra sat looking at the letter a few more minutes before she hid it under her sheets and got ready for the day.

* * *

"Ginevra." Draco nodded at her and leaned against the wall, the others repeated his greeting, nodding at her in turns.

"Morning," Ginny walked up to them, ignoring the crazy knight challenging her repeatedly to a duel. "Well, what have you all got for me?"

Daphne chuckled quietly, "Impatient are we, or just curious? If it is curiosity then cats really are related to lions." Ginny merely rolled her eyes and looked expectantly to each student. "Fine, fine we'll dish out the updates."

"Well first off all credit goes to our one and only Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass." A small cough coming from Blaise made Draco look over at him and then he continued, "Oh _fine_, I suppose Zabini helped a little bit."

"Ok. Let's get to the point please." Ginny was sitting with her hands on hips and her eyebrows were raised in impatience.

"Ugh, your attitude is going to get old and fast. Now, we wanted to meet here to explain how you have to act before classes start." Draco was staring down at her as spoke slowly.

Gregory began explaining, "This act has to be true, you can't pretend to be this. You have to _be_ arrogant. You have to _be_ superior. You have to _be_ condescending. You have to _believe_ that you really are what everyone wants to be."

"Which you are, of course. What everyone wants to be, I mean. That will make your job so much easier to do." It was Pansy that reassured her.

"Anyway back to your new identity." Draco glared over at Pansy who just shrugged and leaned against the wall. "We decided not to make you be a girly girl like Daphne or a slut like Pansy. We wanted to make you someone that demands respect just by entering a room. We wanted to see you become powerful. But we don't want you to fall for your new costume. That was Voldemort's downfall he fell in love with his mask of power, superiority, and hate. That is why we are going to keep some things about you."

Blaise nodded in earnest and leaned forward as continued for his 'friend'. "Your compassion for the weak. Your mercy for the hurt. Your thirst for the death of Voldemort. Though we are keeping things you will also have to keep and nourish your dislike for mudbloods and muggles and your knowledge of knowing how much more magical you are than them."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. "So basically my whole life will be like playing dress-up?"

Theodore laughed and answered, "I like this girl."

Everyone else ignored her interruption and Goyle continued with a sly smile that Ginny didn't understand was for, "Only a few more things. You are going to have to hang out with us snakes of course. And your going to have to act like us, enjoy our ways of entertainment is what I mean to say."

Ginny knew it was Goyle who had sent that last part of letter and blushed a light shade of pink. Even though she was a little shaky she was able to mutter out a soft whatever to him.

"No blushing. It makes you look weak and inferior."

"Blaise it isn't something I can really help it you know."

"Learn to then."

"You are impossible."

"I try."

"I should have guessed."

"Ugh. You two are giving me a headache," Daphne was rolling her hands against her head in mock agony.

"Daphne I quite agree, maybe I can think of ways to get rid of yours and mine; maybe by adding pain to other places? That could make you forget about your head you know," Crabbe snickered and Daphne slapped playfully at his muscular arms.

Ginny shook her head and said in a shocked tone, "You guys are so different than the prudes of the school, also known as Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs- Ravenclaws aren't too bad."

"I know it's great. We have the school power, the money, the looks, _and_ have the most fun. We're the gods' gift to mankind." Draco put on a smirk and gave a little bow to his audience who clapped and cheered.

"Do you _want_ me to hex you?" Ginny was trying to put on a serious face as she laughed.

"Now, now, that's not polite little red. You know I think you are a gift to mankind too, just not the money part." Blaise answered for his other half with a matching smirk.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and threw him a half-hearted glare and then shouldered her bag as she asked, "Breakfast anyone?"

The Slytherins nodded eagerly and Nott and Pansy stepped to either side of her, linking arms.

* * *

The houses, excluding Slytherin, turned their heads as Ginny walked beside the most powerful in the school- no longer linked together because of their emotionless masks.

"Is that a _Weasley_ with _them_?"

"I bet they let her in because she a good bed warmer."

"Ugh… what makes her think she can act so _above_ everyone else, what a bitch."

"Can you believe it? She's betraying our house so she can get some with them."

"I wish her big brothers were here. I want to see them blow up and embarrass themselves.

"Hmm… they seem to have found you quite interesting, last night was nothing compared to this, huh?" Nott had leaned over and whispered in her ear, making sure to keep his voice low and a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Ginny continued her façade as she whispered quietly back to him.

"You're doing fine, just fine." Theodore said back, and then sat down at his house table with the others. Ginny stole a quick glance and noticed the Carrows watching with eager looks on her face as she sat down.

Next to the Slytherin table was the Ravenclaw seats where a small third year looking anxiously at her face and he finally asked, "Why are _you_ there?"

Smirking down at him, feeling a sudden rush of power at her act of superiority, she drawled out, "I am sitting and eating."

The boy raised one eyebrow and then, as if he didn't care anymore, shrugged his shoulder and said, "I'm a Ravenclaw. Stop bullshitting me. I'm smart and even if you try to hide yourself I'll be able to see right through you."

"Mm… I see. What makes you think I'm hiding myself? I think that you should stop being so _smart_ and get your little dick out of others business." Ginny was still looking down at the younger student.

The boy squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as Ginny continued to stare down at him expectantly, "Well… I mean… you're a Weasley… you're a Gryffindor… and um… you, you are… well you are so different now."

"Oh?"

"I mean… you just changed. A lot is all." The boy was messing around with his empty goblet as she interrogated him fiercely.

"So… what you're trying to say is that I'm a bitch, I'm a traitor, I'm a fake, and I'm just an all around awful person? Well you better watch your back." Without a second glance at the terrified third year she turned to her awed friends and started talking about schedules.

"Well shit man, remedial potions. Damn, I thought Snape was s'posed to favor us." Theodore was staring down at his paper in disgust.

"Well sucks to be you. I got put up a year in potions."

"Shut up you little Gryffindor monster."

"I think you need a tutor."

"I think you need to be quiet."

"I think I don't."

"You think a lot of things that are wrong though."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Don't."

"Too."

"You two annoying much? Gods, just shut up for once." Pansy said with a shake of her dark hair.

* * *

Later that night the Slytherin group sat together talking about classes, teachers, and other students. Daphne was looking off to into space. Blaise noticed and furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "You OK? You seem out of it tonight?"

Ignoring his question she shook her head and spoke quietly to them, "Does she know?"

"Do you mean does she know why?" Theodore wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her close, his other arm used its absent hand to grab one of hers.

"Of course I mean why you dipshit."

Blaise looked at one of the emerald banners hanging from the grey stone walls, and then he spoke slowly as if he didn't quite know himself, "I don't think so. She's obviously confused, we _are_ Slytherins. She hasn't really thought much about our motives though. Draco and I are working hard to distract her. Should we try harder?"

Pansy, who had been leaning lazily against Draco's side on the soft silver couches, sat up quickly, shaking Draco's hands out of her hair as she spoke, "Yes! That's it! You're going at it the wrong way! You need to do something extremely crazy. Make her trust you and Blaise."

Theodore, Blaise, and Draco looked confused but Daphne caught on immediately, "You got to make her fall in love with you two, yes _two. _You need to make it so that she'll do whatever you tell her to! There won't be a why we're helping her question any more."

"And tell me, what happens when she finds out we don't love her back? Finds out we've been lying to her? She'll try to run back to the Gryffindors and they'll push her away. Snape and the Carrows will screw her over and she'll have no where to go. Face it, she'll be fucked majorly. When did our plan go from _helping _her to _hurting_ her?" Blaise had his fists clenched in indignation and his baritone voice was full of emotion.

"Yours so dramatic. Gods you're worse than a girl. How will she find out? We aren't saying anything. Anyway it's possible you could fall in love with her too." Pansy was at the very edge of her seat in her excitement and Theodore scoffed at the idea of his two friends loving anyone else but each other and themselves.

"I don't know how to love," the seventh years had spoken in unison.

"Well…" the five looked at each other, none of them really knew how to love, they had never received any when they were younger or now. They're parents hadn't loved each other either; they all basically lived in hell holes.

Theodore looked down at his hands as he softly spoke his idea, "You two know better than us. You both love one another deeply. I mean, even if you don't you can act like you do to each other to her, and then she'll fall for it immediately.

Blaise and Draco exchanged glances and seemed to share an entire conversation with their eyes, they nodded once and Draco spoke for the two of them, "We'll do it. But we aren't sure if it will go well and we can't know for sure if she'll buy it as easily as you think she will. There's something about her… I'm guessing that that something is what will fulfill the prophecy if we don't stop it."

"Yes! Yes! YES! This is going to be fun!" Daphne was eagerly bouncing on her seat and flashing a genuine smile at the others.

Theodore looked towards the dormitories' doors and asked, "So you guys? Think Vin and Greg are done with that blondie from Ravenclaw yet?"

Pansy gave him an incredulous look and answered, "You're kidding me right? Last time they went on for a couple of hours, it's only been a good half hour since they started."

"Maybe I should join them… or go get someone else." He stole a glance around the cold dungeon common room but saw that all the good one had already been taken. "Pans you up for it?"

"You're so needy. But fine let's go to my room." They said good night to the others and headed to Pansy's room.

Daphne looked upset and sat sulkily against the couch. "Ugh… guess I'm going to bed alone." She slowly pulled herself up but was stopped by two pairs of hands, one pale the other dark.

"We can't allow that, now can we?" Blaise said in a low voice.

"We always have space for one more. Come with us." Draco winked as he and Blaise dragged an extremely lucky girl to their bed.

* * *

Ginny stared at the still sealed letter in shock, trying to figure out why he would have sent her a letter. She slowly opened the expensive envelope and thick folded parchment fell into her lap.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_Please forgive me; I know I broke your heart. But I just wanted to tell you that I am just as heart broken as you are and I can not wait to tell you in person how sorry I am. Ginny, be safe so that I will be able to talk to you again. I got to go now, we are packing up camp._

_Your love,_

_Harry Potter_

_HARRY _FUCKING_ POTTER HAD SENT HER A LETTER SAYING HOW BROKEN HEARTED _SHE_ WAS AND HOW HE WAS _HER_ LOVE._ She slammed her fists against the bed post and threw the letter into the flames burning in the Gryffindor common room.

**Author's Note: Ok I don't think you have any idea how encouraging your comments are! I think that that is my favorite part of this whole story writing thing is, knowing that people like what I write. Really thanks guys and I promise to keep going with this. Please keep up with your feedback; it really does help me feel positive about my work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well shit man, I'm sorry. I keep saying I'll update quickly but I just keep falling farther and farther behind. Forgive me? Really, I would have written if I had had the time! And a little bit of a warning needs to be issued out before reading saying that this chapter has a little more sexuality (not with who you think) and language, I think it's still rated T but if you guys think otherwise please state your opinions with the reviews you are SURE to leave for me, **_**right**_**? I really hated writing the drama in this story at the beginning, but it sort of is needed.**

**Important: If you have any problem reading a very not detailed rape seen it is in italics and in between two bars.**

**Disclaimer: There's no denying it, I own the whole thing, every last word. Just kidding, J.K. Rowling doesn't like vulgar language and doesn't insinuate vulgar themes. HEHEHEHE.**

**CHAPTER THREE: The Headmaster**

"Ginevra?" Theodore asked in a confused voice, his dark eyes staring down at her.

"What am I going to do? He's going to get me! I don't know what I am going to do. Help me, please?" Ginny was practically screaming and she sobbed into his robes as she spoke.

"Stop this now. You're getting me all wet. Just tell me what happened. I'll do whatever it takes to make you stop _crying_." Theodore sounded more serious than he ever did, and he never took anything seriously in his whole life.

"_No_. You_ can't_. Don't you get it? It's out of your hands." Ginny was slowly calming down as she kept talking.

"My very capable hands, might I add." Theodore was quickly out of his serious mood, even though he was actually worried for his little Gryffindor.

"Oh stop it! This is not a time to be joking you insufferable little arse." Ginny spoke acidly as if she was trying to sting him with her words.

"Oh get over it. It couldn't have been that bad." He was quickly beginning to doubt it not being bad but was trying to convince himself.

"_He_ wrote to me! Harry! That low-life bastard, I _hate_ him!" Ginevra stood up and walked towards Theodore and handed him the note.

Theo quickly scanned through the letter then handed it back. "Well, well, well. Told you it couldn't be that bad. I mean he can't really come get you or even see you. Really you're overreacting."

"Am I? Am I? No, I don't think I am. He-he _raped _me! He'll find a way, he's Harry Potter." Ginny looked desperately at his face as she explained.

"Ginevra what are you talking about? The righteous Potter wouldn't do that." _Would he? _He added to himself while praying to every god he's ever heard of that it wasn't true.

"Oh but he would. The night before Dumbledore's funeral, I was talking with him up in his dormitory and he just came onto me. I told him no, he didn't listen. In the end he just went all the way with me. I convinced myself, that night in my bed, that he didn't, that it was my choice. I believed it for a fucking long time, even though he broke things off the very next day. I'm so stupid damn it." Then Ginny went on and explained her night to her friend.

_Ginny sat on Harry's bed after crying and talking about her thoughts and fears of a future without Dumbledore there anymore. He held her close and whispered soothing things into her ear as she tried to breathe at a regular pace again._

"_Harry?" Ginny looked up at him through red and puffy eyes._

"_Yes love?" He looked down at her and wiped a hand gently across her left cheek._

"_Promise me you'll never leave me, that you'll always be there for me. Please just promise me." Ginny's voice shook badly as she spoke out her request._

"_I could never leave you, you're perfect for me, and _I'm_ perfect for _you_. I love you Ginny Weasley." He kissed her forehead after his confession, though for a second she thought she saw something flash through his emerald green eyes, though she decided it was only a glimmer from a candle nearby._

"_I-I know. I'm ju-just so scared, Harry." Ginny pressed her face into his shoulder._

"_Everything is going to be ok, I promise you." Slowly Harry raised her head so it was level with his own and spoke in a low voice. "I think I know how to cheer you up."_

_Suddenly he began kissing her and she let him, as it was nothing new. Then she felt his arms go underneath her shirt and she let out a squeak, slapped at his arm lightly, and muttered a quick no to him but he didn't seem to be paying any attention._

"_No Harry, stop. Please, I'm not ready." Ginny was getting a little nervous as he continued to kiss her but his hands stayed where they should and so she let it go. However he forced his hands back up her school shirt and again she pleaded with him._

"_Ginny, I'm ready. I thought you _loved_ me, were you lying? Don't you want me to be happy?" Harry voice was husky and strangely dark in her ear._

"_Of course I do Harry, but I'm not ready. Please wait." Ginny was getting more and more nervous but Harry seemed to have drowned out her voice and even as she pleaded with him he moved his hands over her suddenly naked form. Her tears were flowing but instead of making him stop she finally just gave in to his wishes without anymore fight._

_The next morning she woke in her bed and was nearly sick with regret, she had left his room after the Ordeal, as she now called it, and cried until she had nothing left, finally convincing herself it was her own decision and Harry hadn't done anything wrong to her._

* * *

"Holy fuck. I know I should be taking this seriously but all I can think of is you and him naked on a bed. Are you telling me Potter actually has balls?" Theodore was extremely pissed off but was unused to displaying his real emotions so he did his best to try and cheer her up.

"Shove it Theo. If you really want to know, he is the smallest I have ever seen." Then, under her breath she muttered, "Not that I have seen any others…"

"Your first and only? Why so innocent Ginny? Can I be your second? Oh, pretty please?" Theo looked up hopefully at her from his spot on the couch.

"You are so full of yourself. What makes you think I would even consider you?" Ginny was grinning even though her cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

"Why _wouldn't_ you consider me? I'm tall, dark, handsome, and a great bed buddy. I'll even help you get better at it, I mean your first is when you're supposed to learn the basics, but Potter couldn't fuck you senseless if he tried for hours, so how are you going to learn without a patient tutor?" Theodore was still looking hopefully at her.

For the first time since she had been with her new friends, who didn't think twice about sleeping around, she hesitated to saying no right away. "Well, I don't know. I mean isn't it wrong to just have sex with your friends, doesn't that make things awkward?"

"Oh come on, I know you want to. It'll be fun. I mean everyone else is out right now and they will never even know unless we say something. Anyway, I'm told I'm an amazing partner. _Plus_ I have big feet and you know what they say about big feet. I can even give you a sneak peek if you ask nicely." Theodore was grinning at her with knowing eyes.

"You wouldn't, look at all these little naive first years sitting around us. You can't blind them at such a young age." Ginny wasn't as embarrassed anymore, she was actually surprised to find she wasn't in the slightest bit pink.

"Oh really?" Then he stood in front of her, threw open his robe, pulled down his pants and boxers and stood smirking down at her. "See, told you it was big."

"Theo! What the hell are you doing?" It wasn't the now pink Ginny who was looking at her hands who answered, but Draco who stood right behind Ginny.

"I'm trying to be Ginny's second. I got to impress her, duh." Theo rolled his eyes and gave him a look that clearly stated 'are you stupid or something?'

Draco walked up to Theo smoothly without taking his eyes off of his face. Then he pulled out his wand and instantly Theodore's pants and boxers were back on. "Don't taint our little lioness. She's too precious for such rough boys as you. And don't get me wrong, you have one of the nicest packages I've ever seen."

Ginny was averting her attention to the bystanders who didn't look at all phased by what had just gone on and she asked out loud to no one in particular, "Does _anything_ get to these people?"

A lazy drawl answered her from behind, "Not really. All of us have seen far worse, and usually not by choice."

Ginny jumped a little and turned her attention to the girl who had walked up silently to stand next to her, it was Pansy. "I guess I just don't understand yet, honestly I don't know if I ever will."

"No. You will, that's a promise. You're in our lifestyle now; you'll meet those that have changed us." Pansy didn't seem at all awkward explaining this to Ginny.

Then another voice made her swerve around quickly, "Yeah, Ginny- I mean Ginevra- was just telling me this story about Potter raping her in his own blameless way."

Ginny quickly rounded on Theodore, "Did I give you permission to tell everyone else? You are the most _insensitive_ person I have ever laid eyes on."

Draco clenched his fists and asked deathly quiet, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" With one last agitated glare thrown at Theo, Ginny explained what she had already told Theodore.

"I mean, it isn't _technically _rape. Don't freak out, I'm fine now. Really!" Ginny was trying to calm the boiling Pansy and Draco, even if it took a few lies on her part; she didn't want them to do anything they'd regret later.

"Are you kidding Ginevra? That is exactly what rape is, forced sex. I'll kill him when he finishes Voldemort. I swear on my life I'll get him back for this." Draco was shaking and his fists were so tight that his knuckles were a pearly white color.

"I'll help love." No one could say for sure when Blaise had entered, but then again no one was thinking about that. Blaise showed his anger through his eyes, which shown with a pure hate and promise of revenge.

Ginny sat quietly as her old memories of that night rushed into her mind once again. She didn't even realize how upset she really was until she saw the reactions of her friends. She wanted them to avenge her; she wanted Harry Potter to go down. She wanted it more than anything she ever wanted before- even the newest version of the Firebolt. "Swear to me you'll get him, if only for me."

Draco moved from his spot across from her and sat next to her; he held her close and rubbed her back consolingly. "I swear it on my life." Theodore shot daggers at him in a jealous way, mouthing something along the lines of, 'Lucky dick.' Draco ignored him and continued to comfort Ginny as Blaise looked at the two of them and as he did so he couldn't help but thinking, _Maybe I could love her too, she is so different than anything or anyone else._

Pansy couldn't feel more sympathetic if she tried and asked in her drawling voice, "Can I do anything? Please tell me I can, I just can't see you so putout."

Blaise shook his head at Pansy and then pointed down at the redhead; she was lying against Draco's chest, fast asleep. Gingerly he lifted her into his arms away from Draco and took her into his own rooms where he laid her down on his bed. He would have taken her back to her own bedroom but couldn't very well march into Gryffindor with an unconscious Ginny in his arms. He could just imagine their reactions- some would of course think she deserved it, but others would feel the need to protect their own.

* * *

Ginny stood in a field with a single blooming white rose surrounded by dead, black roses. The wind took up and the dead rose fell to dust and the white stood strong against the air current, fighting off the need to collapse with the others. She watched as the blue sky fell into a single black shadow and a man suddenly stood at her side. He watched with her and laughed cruelly as the rose gave up and crumpled. The man approached her and spoke in a voice that was full of the power to hurt and the power to kill, "Ginevra." Her own name sent chills down her spine and a cold sweat on her face.

As she groggily opened her eyes that were still heavy with sleep she began to notice her unrecognizable surroundings. She saw the emerald green walls that surrounded her, took in the black silky sheets that fell around her slim body, and slowly she glimpsed the silver chandelier unlit hanging gracefully from the high ceiling above. Then, surprisingly, she felt a warm body against her own, felt a heavy arm over her waist, and felt the slow and deep breath of a presence beside her.

She closed her eyes tight, thinking back to last night, hoping for a clue of her current situation. She remembered telling about her Ordeal to her friends, and then they were there to comfort her as she grew exhausted from crying and yelling and remembering, no, just remembering. She took a slow breath as she realized she must have fallen asleep in Draco's arm, so was she now in Draco's bed? As tried to think harder, she took a calming breath and tried to relax but she fell asleep again.

* * *

When Ginevra once again found herself awake she noticed that the presence was no longer beside her but in the bathroom, as she could hear water running and see steam slipping under the door on the side of the room. She sat up against the headboard and could freely look around her now that she was free of the arm. The floor was made of cold white marble and black rugs were scattered on the floor. There were portraits of various important Slytherins hanging along the walls- Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, and Salazar Slytherin amongst them. Everything about the room screamed elegance and class, from the all black, silk king sized bed to the silver floating candles that hung much lower than the beautiful glistening chandelier.

She looked down at her meager robes, which still were hanging loosely on her frame. Even with Pansy's spell Ginny stood out against these million galleon pieces. She bit down on her lip, feeling ashamed of her family and father for not taking the high paying job as an Auror he had been offered after graduating Hogwart's. Why couldn't he be a normal wizard that could care less about the 'wonders' of muggle life?

Ginny waited for the door to open so she could find out who she had been trapped with overnight. After a few minutes of silence, except for the pounding water, the shower must have been turned off for that sound was soon replaced with light footsteps and the steam was now coming out less and less from under the door. She curiously watched the door creak open and after her eyes adjusted to the light shining from the restroom she saw that it was Blaise she had stayed with that night.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Blaise leaned against the door frame wearing nothing except a white towel around his hips which contrasted with his dark skin tone. He looked genuinely concerned as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine, glad it was you that I ended up waking up with and not Crabbe or Goyle." She grinned tiredly at him as she was not fully awake at the moment.

He smiled at her and with a light chuckle said softly, "I think you underestimate them. I personally wouldn't mind waking up beside either, though they are quite insistent on keeping me out of their beds." He frowned at the last bit but Ginevra could see that he didn't really mean he was upset about it.

"Oh poor you, I'm sure being denied by people must be hard as it never happens. Am I right?" She was lazily grinning at him with her head laying neatly against the headboard still.

"Couldn't be more accurate." Blaise chuckled again.

"Let's go eat, I'm really hungry. It feels that I haven't eaten in a long time." Ginny clutched her stomach and stood up from the bed then paused before asking, "Do you mind if I shower first? And could you have a house elf send some of my clean robes here while I'm in here?""

"Could you be anymore lazy? Just do it yourself." When he saw her annoyed expression he rolled his eyes and said, "I'm kidding, I got it. It'll be here when you're finished in there."

"Kay, be out soon then." She opened the door and was shocked at what met her eyes, an all black marble room except for a huge shower and sinks that were made from a stone the same color as mercury. After getting undressed and stepping into the shower she couldn't help but feel exposed because she was always so used to the small showers at home and in the Gryffindor house.

Ginny looked blankly around her trying to figure out how to start it for nearly five minutes when Blaise's voice sounded from his bedroom, "Press your wand onto the only black stone in the wall, the water will adjust itself!" When she had gotten her wand from her clothing she walked back into the shower and pressed the stone he had indicated and instantly warm water rushed down from the ceiling, the sides, and a small amount squirted up from the floor to wash out crevices that were hard to get otherwise.

Finally she forced herself to turn off the water and leave the shower and dry off with the towel that was resting on the counter by the sink. After drying off she drew it around her still mostly damp body and opened the door. She felt awkward standing so naked in front of Blaise but she had quickly fetched her clothing from the bed and walked back into the bathroom to change without a word to him.

After doing a charm on her hair and quickly getting dressed she stepped out from the humid bathroom where she met Blaise already standing by his door. "Took long enough Princess? Good thing breakfast still goes on another hour. I get grumpy when I don't eat."

Rolling her eyes Ginny walked up to him where he bowed down to her as if she was the Princess, "Mature Blaise, real mature."

He gave her a sheepish smile and said happily, "I excel at something at least."

Ginny shook her head but was smiling at him and they left his room together and made their way through dungeon hallways until they had arrived at the Great Hall in their cold and emotionless masks. A few stares followed the two to the Slytherin table but most people had stopped staring at little things like this, even though they still gossiped about it constantly.

Daphne was looking worriedly at Ginny as she sat down across her, obviously hearing about the Ordeal. "I'm fine." Ginny was sure to reassure her before she even had asked. Daphne nodded and passed the bacon to Draco who had apparently been asking her repeatedly during the short duration of their conversation, though he was already getting impatient.

* * *

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin as someone tapped her on the shoulder while she was in a deep discussion about Quidditch in the halls with Draco.

"Miss Weasley, we need to talk. Mister Malfoy, if you would follow us as well, it would be greatly appreciated. Mister Zabini, Mister Crabbe, Mister Goyle, Mister Nott, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Parkinson are already waiting in my office. This is top-secret and necessary to discuss immediately." Severus Snape's greasy voice sent chills down her body and she distinctly saw Draco stiffen in front of her.

Biting down on her lip Ginevra quickly answered, in a way she hoped sounded confident, "Yes, sir. We'll follow immediately if you would like." Beside her Draco nodded swiftly in agreement, his body relaxed again and his face quite emotionless as always.

When the two had entered into the circular office that was once Dumbledore's they took in the sight of their friends. When Draco looked into their eyes he could see the anxiety hiding in the depth of their pupils, hiding behind their masks for the climax of the play. Each of them looked up at Draco and Ginny when they entered right behind the grimy headmaster.

"Now I am sure you all are confused, or at least for the most part, for the Slytherins know what is going on at least somewhat. Miss Weasley however must be puzzled as to what is happening, am I correct in thinking this?" Snape looked expectantly at his student as she tried to make herself look clueless without anyone noticing the sudden change of expression.

"Yes sir, I am quite lost as to why we are here." She had pulled off the look and stared at Severus as he smirked, obviously feeling superior in his knowledge.

"Of course you are. Now let the Carrows and I fill you in. Listen carefully all of you; it pertains to each one of you." The others looked up expectantly at his ordered.

Alecto Carrow rose from her seat and walked towards Ginny as she spoke in a silky voice, a voice that could easily trick people into saying things they wouldn't have normally have told her. Her sloping shoulders were making her look much less intimidating than she was trying to be. "Now listen, I hate to admit this, but you, a _Weasley,_ seem to be very important to the Dark Lord. He needs you, very soon he says."

Her brother let out a wheezy laugh and looks up at Ginny, for he was a short and plump man, and said in a hoarse voice very unlike his sister's, "So yous goin' to do wha' we says yous got to do. Yous goin' to got to fulfill this 'ere prophecy." At the last bit he raised a glass orb that seemed to have a fog swimming inside it, Ginny couldn't help herself as she reached out in wonder at the beautiful piece but was cut short by another laugh from Amycus as he pulled it back.

"Yous can't touch this here. Much too precious for blood traitor hands like yors." He smirked at her.

Ginny felt anger boiling inside her and couldn't stop before she said in a deadly tone, "Don't ever call me that again. You have _no_ idea how hard it is to live with my family, to pretend that I actually _like_ muggles and mudbloods." Then in a smug voice she spoke again, "Also wasn't your sister saying how much I was _needed_ by your Dark Lord? Bastard."

Her outburst was far from anything the three teachers had expected the Slytherins didn't blink an eye though. Snape smirked down at her and spoke in his gross and slimy voice, "The Dark Lord has chosen correctly I see." After seeing a confused expression from Ginny- only faked- he continued, "This prophecy is about you Miss Weasley, though I will wait before I tell you it."

The students were anxious now, they hadn't heard the prophecy yet and didn't know if it would be the downfall of Ginevra. Draco spoke in his slow drawl and uncaring voice he used around the outside world, "Are you going to explain why _we_ are here or what?" When he spoke 'we' he had pointed at the snakes.

"Mister Malfoy, you will address me as sir from now on." Snape looked down on him.

"Yes _sir._" Draco was getting impatient with all of the beating-around-the-bush.

With a glare Severus answered his question after ignoring his back talk, "Yes, it is all part of the prophecy Mister Malfoy. Now be patient."

There was a short pause and Snape continued, "Now that I have your attention I will begin explaining how Miss Weasley here will be taken to the Dark Lord as soon as possible."

Ginevra paled and her eyes widened with fear at his words, she was no longer acting out her emotions, this was something that she had not expected in the least. "Bu-but I tho-thought you were good!"

Without once glancing at his student he continued to talk, "I have decided that in about a month you will be sent to him, I think that will suffice in preparing her. At t he moment I think that the best thing to be will be to let down the castle's ward that night so that I will be able to apparate with you to the Dark Lord's fortress. It is rather simple so not much can go wrong, except if your little friends continue to fight against us that is. So I will have the Carrows place as many people still on the light side in the detention that night. I will send you a letter a day in advance with information on when and where to meet. Understood?"

When she tried to respond she found her mouth to dry so instead she gave him a slow nod and with a smirk he reached his hand out to Amycus, silently demanding him to hand over the prophecy. "Now seems a good enough time to hear the prophecy."

After Amycus had dropped the orb in his hand, Snape coldly told Ginny to take it from him. As soon as her hand took hold of the cool glass surface the mist inside turned a violent red color and a deep, mystical male voice surrounded the teachers and students.

"_This single girl in the midst of seven,_

_Must reunite the other eleven._

_Her magic reaches farther than even the Darkest Prince,_

_Her choice is to love him or destroy him hence."_

**Author's Note: Well, trust me when I say this: I am so happy that I am getting reviews; it just gives me so much motivation and all that cheesy stuff! So please keep up your good work of reviewing and I'll do my best writing this thing! HAPPY WAITING FOR CHAPTER FOUR!**

**To Reviewers:**

**Scarykitten: Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry the updates are coming slow, I'll try really hard to make them faster! I'm glad you like chapter two as well! Ha ha, you just might be right or you could be completely wrong- not planning on giving anything away! Well even if you don't review later at least I know you're reading so that's always good! Oh, and I know exactly what you mean by being lazy!**

**Frozentears10: Again I'm really sorry that they are coming slow but thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope that you **_**are**_** liking where it's going.**

**A Slytherin In Ravenclaw disguise: Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic!**

**Darx0: Well thank you lots! I have read a lot of stories on how they met and each time they seemed so boring and uneventful so I tried a twist, hope it worked out! Please keep reading and liking it (hopefully)!**

**Fwakes47: Oh good, a perfect score! Thanks a lot! Yeah I wasn't sure how that would come off, I'm really glad that you liked it. Well… I'm hopefully going to get to that soon, I'm getting impatient with all the stuff that I need to put in before it but it should be in one of the chapters coming up! There was a little bit hinting to it in this chapter.**

**Galloth: Yeah that would have made things a lot more heated. Don't fear though, you'll hear from him soon enough! I hope you liked the costume I made her! Thanks for reading my story, and for the feedback you left behind!**

**Izzaay: Thanks so, so, so much! I really appreciate it! I'm glad to hear that I'm doing an ok job with this; it gives me a lot of motivation to keep going! Yeah, I just got bored with the same old lesser characters, so I threw in a little bit of imagination and BAM! There are now three more important and exciting characters (or I hope so at least). Hope you like what I've done with the story!**

**MelissaLianne: I'm going to try to finish the whole thing, so far I like where it is going and all of yours and everyone else's enthusiasm is keeping me excited to keep going.**

**GoodGirlzDead: Oh I hope you're right about that, and thanks for your feedback! Ginny is one of my favorites from the book and I just couldn't help but add a few tweaks to her personality to fit my **_**exact **_**liking. I also hate how Slytherins are always looked down on, especially how in the last book you found out so much about how Draco and his family **_**really**_** functioned. I simply love feedback; it makes me feel good about what I do. Yeah, they shouldn't read it if they don't like my pairing, so it's their entire fault for having to go through with the **_**torture**_** of seeing their love :D. I didn't know if the letter would be stupid or not but I'm glad you liked it and you'll just have to wait and see if the dream is foreshadowing and what the prophecy is! Hope you like this chapter too! (Oh I gave you a long reply, hope no one is too jealous!)**

**Miss Devil's Kiss: Aw, thank you for your compliment, I hope you like this chapter just as much, if not more! Also, this is a dark Ginny story, but not like the usual ones, she is still on the good side but not really since she hates Potter and muggle-borns. And as for their motives, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Aquamarina Jones: They'll kiss and I hope you'll like it! Also, they may do more but I won't ever go into much detail into that.**

**TheCrzyinglyInsne1: I'm real glad you are reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it! Yeah, their sides are a little bit different than the books, but hey what can I say, right? I'll do my best to update faster than I have been!**

**Samijomiks: Thank you so much for reading this and then reviewing! I'll try my best to keep you entertained!**

**Slytherin Princess7: I'm super glad you like the story! I just hope you like the rest! I'm also glad that you think I got humor in it, I wasn't sure if I got that down just right, so happy you said something about that! Keep reading and thanks again!**

**Snowfire81: I'll try super hard, promise! Thanks so much! That is one of the best compliments a person is able to receive! Oh my gosh I know! Draco + Ginny + Blaise forever!**


	4. Author's Note

I'm super sorry for this inconvenience, really I am. My computer has completely crashed (I am currently on my friend's) and I'm unable to update _anything_. So, as my profile states, I will be working offline, completing chapter four and at least chapter five, maybe even six. So once again I'm really sorry and will hopefully be able to get something posted soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your very encouraging reviews,

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your very encouraging reviews- they make me go faster with my chapters!**

**Important: Now that I have all of your undivided attention (or I better at least) I would like to explain a couple things about the story. I was questioned by an anonymous reader on why our favorite little lion has suddenly changed so much, and I figured a lot of people may be confused too so I have decided to help you understand a little more. **

**Well, here are a couple of reasons that were insinuated, though never flat out said, in the story:**

**Ginny didn't like mudbloods and muggles, something I just thought would be sort of important if she was supposed to have some sort of dark presence (as stated by Dumbledore in chapter one) inside of her. There isn't really a definite reason why she dislikes them except of her being a proud pureblood, but I know I don't like people without a reason so why can't she?**

**She hates Harry, he pretty much destroyed the few things that were keeping her fighting for freedom, he was supposed to be the hero but he acted more of a villain to her than any of the Death Eaters ever had.**

**This reason was never really said in the earlier chapters but will be soon so I'll just give a preview on something. The diary did something to her and so did something that happened to her before anyone presently alive in the wizarding world, including her, was even born.**

**I have some more planned that I just don't feel like writing down, but I think I'll put one or two in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Legend**

Slowly Ginny let out a shaky breath, slowly she looked around the circular office, and slowly she felt herself fading into darkness.

"_Now Ginevra, don't go hurting yourself on me. It is only a matter of time before we will be together again, this time for all of eternity." It was a cold and mocking voice that spoke to her from somewhere in this black veil, but it was an even colder hand that caressed her cheek and neck. "You already promised me yourself. Don't you remember?"_

When she came back around she was on the hard wooden floors of a room, she didn't get up as she recalled what that glass orb had told her and what that cold voice had whispered_. How had she gotten into this mess? Why had she trusted Snape and his lies? Could she really be more powerful than Voldemort, than Tom? When had she promised herself to anyone? Wasn't Harry meant to kill the man of evil?_ That was when it struck her, his prophecy had never said he would win only that 'neither can live while the other survives,' so that must mean that he would die at the hands of the bastard that had killed his family and many others. _Not that I mind Harry being destroyed or anything, I just don't want to be the one to have face that noseless snake._

Snape was looking down at her calmly, waiting for her to pick herself off the dirty grounds, and then he used his oily voice to address her, "Well we know what option you will choose, don't we? You must _love_ the Dark Lord to ensure his victory. He has been watching you carefully, or rather, been having us watch you carefully. We're pleased to say the least, at how well our Slytherins have slivered their way into your heart."

Blaise was furious, he felt his blood boil even though his features remained cool and composed. He took a calming breath and spoke slowly so he wouldn't reveal his rage, "But, sir, why did you need us here while you told her this?"

Smirking down at his student he responded in a superior tone, "Did you forget the prophecy already, Mister Zabini? It contained a line about the 'remaining eleven.' The Dark Lord and I have reason to believe that you students are part of that group mentioned."

Daphne cleared her throat and asked in a falsely sweet voice, "Please Professor, I don't understand. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because, Miss Greengrass, you all have demonstrated traits that resemble those in the ancient legend, a legend so secret that only a select few have even heard of it. These traits I speak of include your appearances, personality, superiority, how you act, and the way you do things for personal benefits."

The friends all shared a confused look and finally Vincent spoke in the dim voice he used in public, "But I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't Mister Crabbe. I suppose I can try to explain to you anyway, though how much it will sink is beyond me. It started thousands of years ago, when wizards were first born into this world. As I'm sure you all learned in History of Magic class, no one knows where we came from we just appeared. Well this is not true, we were the first humans on Earth and when our ancestors were cursed with Squibs those few were forced to marry only each other, quickly erasing any magic left in there line, therefore creating muggles."

With a significant pause he saw that he had caught the attention to those around him, "Well slowly we developed our powers and soon were able to advance far beyond any of the accursed muggles had yet, we controlled them as we should. Then the worst and greatest thing happened to us a sorcerer was born and he soon grew to be the most powerful being alive and soon took control of even his own kind. He taught the wizarding world to hate and kill the muggles and they did, or so it seemed."

"You see there was a small rebellion being born, much like the Order of Phoenix of today's time. And to them was born a witch who did not develop her powers until she was in her early twenties but when she did no one could stop her, not even the all powerful wizard. The rebellion taught her the darkest of magic, and trained her to hate the man who was living their lives for them. She couldn't bring herself to though, she came to love him because she had been told to become a spy against this man, and in doing so became close to him.'

"She refused to tell the rebellion his most cruel plans, for years they continued in this way- thinking she was for them and had just not yet ascended to a most trusted spy for the Darkest Prince, which he had come to call himself. However, he soon turned cold to her advances and when he pushed her far enough away she could take it no more and murdered him in his bed where he lay sleeping next to her, she then proceeded to stab herself in the heart."

In an almost sad voice the headmaster continued, "The world became free to do as they wished, the wizards slowly falling away from the muggle world and were soon forgotten. The Darkest Prince was defeated." Quietly Severus continued, "Or so they thought."

The room remained silent, the candlelight flickering through odd potion filled bottles around the room, reflecting against black mirrors, casting dark shadows that seemed to creep across the wooden ground and then retreat. The window showed dark grass, navy skies, hanging stars, and a sliver of the silver moon. The portraits of headmasters were watching and listening in rapt attentiveness, the place where Dumbledore's portrait should have hung was vacant.

Pansy who had more control than anyone else in the room, besides Snape and the Carrows, spoke in a fake high and obnoxious, not to mention whiny, tone, "But, Professor, you said something about _us_ being part of the eleven. That silly little bedtime story didn't mention eleven of _anything_."

Snape was impatient with her whiny voice but drawled in a very self-confident and superior voice, "Miss Parkinson, this 'silly bedtime story,' as you call it, is happening again, history is repeating itself. Now to shortly explain a long story, the rebellion had an elite circle of eleven and the Darkest Prince's own elite circle was made up of eleven. I am quite confident with you being on the dark side so there will be no accusations or questionings for any of you."

Shell-shocked Ginny could only stare and then something struck her, "But, sir, there aren't eleven others here. I only see seven, shouldn't there be four more?"

In his greasy and slimy voice Snape answered, "Indeed and there are, well not here, but in the castle. After talking to the Dark Lord we have come to believe that the others are Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode, and Seamus Finnigan."

Blaise huffed and Snape looked at him inquiringly, "You have something you'd like to say do you?"

"Yes. Not only do I dislike each of them, one of them is a half-blood whom I will _not_ associate myself with." Blaise spoke with a source of defiance.

Snape simply smirked down at him, "Yes, I understand why you highly dislike the Ravenclaw and Gryffindors, but am I wrong in assuming that Miss Bulstrode is a pureblood Slytherin?"

Draco shook his head and answered for his friend, "You're correct. But Millicent is _weird, _much more so than Lovegood. You see she doesn't really talk to people a lot, though when she does talk she predicts something from the future and it's always right. Completely weird."

"Exactly why she is suspected to be part of the eleven, on both sides there was a seer. You see a seer is separated from the world like no one else, or have you seen Professor Trelawny getting along with others from the staff?"

"Still, you don't honestly expect us to get along with those four do you? Brown is absolutely horrid and Finnigan is a _half-blood_. I cannot be seen with them, especially not after I've pretty much left Gryffindor." Ginny was scowling at Snape, trying to put on a brave face while her stomach was twisting.

"Actually I do expect you to 'get along' with these students, the future of the wizarding world is hanging on it, or do you want our Lord to be destroyed?" Snape's hard stare was commanding and Ginny found herself staring at the polished wooden floor mumbling a quiet decline.

"Severus, it's time for their bedtimes. I think we can let them out for now." Alecto words slid through the air as they made their way to Snape.

"Yes, you're quite right. We shall send a letter to you when we have the finer details worked out." His greasy hand reached out holding a long, thin wand, he flicked it and the doors opened wide, an obvious dismissal.

* * *

When they had safely reached the snake pit they sank into the leather seats at the same time, Ginny noticing how Blaise and Draco both draped their warm arms around her shoulders.

Suddenly Ginny sank her face into her hands and asked through her fingers almost silently, "Why? Why did I go along with this? Why do you care about helping me?"

After looking worriedly around at each other thinking the same thing '_We can't tell her yet, lie to her at all costs.' _In a soothing voice Pansy said, "You wouldn't, no you couldn't understand."

Ginny had missed the exchange of her friends and choked out, again through her fingers, "Then _help_ me understand!"

"We can't." Blaise and Draco exchanged glances after they spoke in synchronism, and then looked sadly down at their new project.

"Then how can I trust you? Why should I trust you? You never even told me _that_!" Ginny was close to hysterics and Gregory had to think fast so that he could throw up a silencing shield around them so that none of the other Slytherins could crawl out of bed to find out, in their own methods, what was happening.

"Hush, love, hush. You have no other choice now, you got to trust us. Why should you believe a story no one has proven true?" Draco was rubbing her back consolingly but she yanked out of his grasp and shouted at him and the others,

"No! I know it's true! I feel it's true! Lies aren't that perfectly thought out, there is _always_ a loop in a lie, this one has none! I've gone through this over and over again since _Snape_," she hissed out his name venomously, "told us that legend, and it is perfectly tied without a way out!"

Suddenly Theodore smirked at his fiery friend and said to her in a overly calm and confident voice, "Who needs a loophole when you can just as easily cut that knot from your life?"

Suddenly the whole atmosphere feel seemed ten times less heavy, except for Ginevra who was looking more confused than ever. "But that's impossible!"

"Oh little Red, you seem to be forgetting something. We _always _get what we want and we want this, more than anything- or almost anything." Blaise had dragged her back down onto the couch between him and his lover, and whispered seductively into her ear, "You see, what I want most is you and Draco. Forever and eternity."

Draco leaned in and breathed into her other ear, "It's true, love. We are getting seemingly lonelier each day with only each other; there is something incomplete within us. The day you opened up to us you opened up a piece of my heart too and it's waiting for you to come inside."

Ginny suddenly shivered and realized she had been slowly falling for one or the other, maybe even both, for a while now. They seemed so perfect together, the darkness of Blaise with his ever bright blue eyes and the lightness of Draco with his constantly stormy grey eyes. They contrasted so much yet they completed one another, how could she complete a piece of these two Slytherin Legends' hearts? Softly she answered them, "If you are sure I won't screw anything up then I'll gladly fill you."

Under his breath Theodore muttered, "Or have them fill you more likely than not. Lucky bastards." He was quickly elbowed in the ribs on either side by Pansy and Daphne, who were smiling as their plan fell into place, though feeling guilt for lying about something so important.

Again whispering into her ear Blaise said in a much lower voice than before, "Stay here tonight. Stay with Draco and I."

"I-I don't know." Ginny had to choke this out before her resolve sank inside her forever.

Draco bit her earlobe and said quietly inside her ear, "You don't have to _do_ anything with us. Just stay. Please stay."

Ginny shivered at the nibble and felt her head nod and she felt herself being picked up by strong dark arms and she gladly rested her head against his chest. She was exhausted and needed to sleep but apparently these boys would have none of that and when they opened the door to the room it wasn't the same one that Ginny had wakened in a while ago, it seemed to be a room between Blaise's and Draco's, one they used when they stayed the night together.

"We need to talk." Blaise said to her as she raised herself from the soft bed into a sitting position, facing the two men who told her they wanted her forever.

"Can't it wait 'till morning?" Ginny couldn't keep the whine from her voice.

Draco shook his head and said, "I'm sorry."

Nodding her she waited for one of them to speak and it was Blaise's deep, baritone voice that sounded off first. "Well, you see Red, we don't know how exactly this will work in. We have been planning on coming out this year before we left, or at least coming out to the rest of the school as the Slytherins have long known- Blaise and I have been having trouble controlling our emotions during passing periods. We don't want to push you though."

Laughing lightly at his concern Ginny shook her head and said to him in a falsely superior voice, "I am _Ginevra Weasley_ and you seem to think I will have a problem with dating two gays? Really, honestly?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and spoke, "I seem to have forgotten your past relationships, it makes me shudder. I guess this really is a few steps up from them."

"Exactly. So why not make things sooner than later?" Ginny was actually scared of the rest of the school but knew this would help her get out of loving Voldemort if she loved them first.

Blaise cocked his head to his left and said slowly and worriedly at the same time as looking excited, "How soon?"

"Tomorrow?" Ginny reveled in their dropped jaws and wide eyes.

Shaking his head as if it would help him clear his mind Blaise said, "Well, I think the other houses must have been suspecting something for a while now. Perhaps tomorrow would be good. Anyway I think the rest of the school has been bored with our absent behavior of surprise. What do you say Drakie?"

"Ugh, Drakie? Please no. I say you two are crazy as you haven't added in the Voldemort factor yet, Ginevra is supposed to fall madly in love with him. Bwaisie."

"Really Draco? Bwaisie? Couldn't you come up with something more creative? Sometimes I can hardly believe you can rile up so many Gryffs with your insults." Blaise only shook his head in mock disbelief. "But about the 'Voldemort factor,' as you so cleverly put it, is probably going to be a problem, a big one too. Any ideas either of you?"

Ginevra spoke without hesitating, "You two can go ahead and come out, though probably not tomorrow on secodn thoughts, then when it is apparent that I'm going to fucking slaughter Voldemort then I can push the school of balance by openly dating both of you. Now shut it both of you. I'm tired and had a bitch of a day so let's go to sleep now."

"Whatever you say, Princess." Blaise gave her a bow and began to get into the bed, after he waved his 14 inch mahogany wand, with a sliver of basilisk scale, to magically change their school robes into a silky green nightdress for Ginevra and silky black pants for the boys.

"Not _that_ again." Ginny rolled her eyes while rolling the soft material between her fingertips. Draco looked curious between the two of them and before he could ask Ginny answered, "You will not know about it so don't even bother asking."

"Alright." Draco climbed gently into the bed on the right side up Ginny, Blaise was already curled up on her other side. Slowly he brushed a hand over her face and pushed a strand of fire behind her ear. She smiled sweetly at him and laid her face on his shoulder and felt Blaise's arm snake around her waist and she intertwined her fingers with his that lay softly on her side.

"Goodnight." By the time Blaise had whispered it in her ear, Ginny was long asleep and the shadows had distorted the room. He was forced to fall asleep knowing that his lies were being taken by Ginny like a hungry child takes the food any stranger hands to them. She greedily believed it because she had no more faith in the rest of the world and was looking for the hope that one day her life would be resurrected from the ashes, much like a phoenix's own.

Only a little distance away from the dark seventh year a fair one lay thinking similar thoughts, the guilt eating his insides away. He wanted to stop this masquerade so that masks would be set aside and the girl that deserved Prince Charming could see how the ones who pronounced their love to her were really pronouncing their will to survive a war. Maybe one day, just maybe, he could look into this fiery angel's eyes and see that he _could _love her.

* * *

In the morning Ginevra woke with two sets of arm resting around her stomach and a head pressed protectively against her shoulder. Two different scents of cologne, that were remnants from yesterday, met her freckled nose.

"Morning," Draco's tired voice was whispered into the cold air. His eyes glanced at Blaise's head softly pressed against her shoulder, then he smirked as he set his lips close to Blaise's ear and said in a loud voice, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Blaise mumbled into Ginny's emerald green nightdress and simply wrapped his strong arms tighter around her small waist, refusing to repeat what he had mumbled.

In a seductively low and husky voice Ginny said, "Oh but aren't you _hungry_? Breakfast only lasts a little longer, don't want to miss it do you?"

"I'll miss the Quidditch World Cup if it means I get to stay in bed with you using that voice on me." His head had risen about an inch above Ginny's shoulder so his words could be made out this time.

"Too bad," with that said, Draco rolled him off the mattress. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around the elegant room. Its high ceiling were constructed from a sort of white stone, carvings of angels intertwined with demons in a deadly battle adorned the sparkly white. Along the dark green walls there were paintings of various famous wizards sitting in expensive frames, many seemed to be from the Malfoy and Zabini lines.

"Okay, okay I'm up, let's just go eat." Blaise picked himself up and spoke aloud to the room, "Any house-elf that hears me, bring Ginevra cleans school robes and her supplies."

After the three had dressed and grabbed their bags they left the bedroom and Slytherin common room.

* * *

"I hate Mondays." Ginny said as she walked linked between the two boys.

Blaise smiled at her, "Mondays are my favourites. They're so refreshing."

Ginny looked dumbfounded up at him and spoke in a surprised voice, "_WHY!?"_

"Geez, I'm just kidding." Blaise laughed as she playfully smacked his arm. They entered the Great Hall, with their serious masks, no longer linked.

When they reached the table Theo raised his eyebrows in their direction. "You aren't really going leave me hanging are you? I mean I need those juicy details that would drive any respectable girl red."

Ginny looked at him seriously and said to him in a smug voice, "Well first off it was just me and Draco then Blaise got below me and it was a threesome. Those are just the important things, the other little things aren't necessary."

Theodore looked wide-eyed between them while Draco hid behind a linen napkin as he laughed. Blaise said just as calmly as Ginny had, "Well I mean the little things she's telling you about are just the locker room details, blow-jobs, hand-jobs, the like."

Finally Draco couldn't help himself and laughed aloud, which drew attention from the table beside them, shocked to hear a Malfoy make a noise other than his drawl, when he saw their looks he sneered at them and they looked away hurriedly. "Theo, maybe you shouldn't believe everything our not so noble Gryffindor says."

"Yeah, probably a good idea, though I wish she was telling the truth right now." Theo winked in her direction and she answered with a roll of her eyes.

Vincent looked at him and added with his masculine voice, "You little horn dog."

Theodore grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, she's a purty little thing."

Ginevra shook her head and started a conversation with Daphne and Pansy about how The Weird Sisters' music had been going downhill for a while. The guys picked up a conversation on how they couldn't wait for the Quidditch season to start so they could beat Gryffindor that year.

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice when the mail came in, the Daily Prophet landing in front of her. After paying the brown barn owl she untied the newspaper and looked at the front cover in shock. "Oh fuck. Guys, look at this."

They leaned across the table and looked at the paper, all of them taking in the photo of the Durmstang and Beaxbaton schools, each with a different Ministry official in front of them. The headline read, "Wizarding Schools Given New Headmasters, Lestrange Brothers Taking Over."

"What do you guys think is going to happen?" Pansy looked worried as she said this shakily.

"I don't know Pans, something bad. Those two are crazy, they'll do anything for the Voldemort." Gregory looked at Pansy seriously and tried not to sound too panicked so she wouldn't worry more than she had to.

**Author's Note: I hate computers, they suck a lot. Well mine is still broke, I was only able to get this chapter up because I had it at my friend's house where she let me type it up and post it, I'm really sorry about the delays- I'm honestly working hard to get the dumb thing to work! But once again I need you're feedback because it's really important to me and I read and appreciate each review!**

**GoodGirlzDead: Hahaha, if they are poo on them. No we can't have any of that, :). Thank you so much! I had to rewrite that retarded thing about a million times to get it just right, because I still am trying to figure out what I'm going to do with this story, even though I do have a definite ending and main plot line, it's the small ones I'm still working on. I hope the last part of the prophecy was cleared up a little in this chapter. Well thanks again for reviewing and all it's most wonderful!**

**TheCrzyinglyInsne1: I'm so sorry for the delay, and this delay too- I couldn't really help this one though- dumb computer! But I will definitely try to get more updates whenever I can! It's really hard to make a story humorous because everyone is a little different in that respect so it's good to hear that I did alright for you! Thank you for reviewing my story!**

**Galloth: Hahaha I will try to update someday for each chapter, it's one of my goals :p. If you hate Harry right now you'll hate him more later (no, I will not expand on that right now) and I think you will enjoy what is in store for him, at least I hope you will! Thank you for taking the time to review this and read it and whatnot!**

**Snowfire81: Oh it is nerve-racking isn't it? But you will just have to wait and see how it is all dealt with, I can't exactly just tell you or the story will be ruined! I will try to update this thing whenever I can, like at a friend's house or whatever! Thanks so much for the review, I appreciate it a whole lot!**

**FahzzyQuill: Oh thank you! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you liked this chapter too! Keep reading and reviewing please?**

**Jjp91: Yeah, it's different, but I hope it isn't different in a WTF kind of way :p. Thanks lots for commenting, I hope you like what I just put up and will later put up!**

**SlytherinLuver: I'm uber glad you like it! I will for sure keep writing this, if only so you won't hate me for quitting in the middle :D. So thank you for reviewing and I hope you read more of it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: My thanks goes out to all of you for all the encouragement and feedback, also the patience you give me which I really don't deserve. I guess I don't have much to say at the moment except that this is the fifth chapter, obviously. But for real guys? I can't believe how great you've been, the reviews you leave me are fantastic and every time I get one I smile really big, especially when they're honest!**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through with this yet **_**again**_**? I thought I established with you that I am in fact J.K. Rowling? Can't you get it through your thick head? ;)**

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Voice**

"_Don't fret my love, I'm _never_ going to let you go. I'm still lingering in your thoughts aren't I? Now if you just remember I am here to stay then nothing will happen to you or anyone you care for, I wouldn't want to make this year any more difficult than it has to be. You know what I want Ginevra? I want you the way you were when it was just you and I, you whispering your hate of the world around you and the love you had for me. But I do not worry about that for I know that one day we will once again be reunited as we once were." The voice spoke softly, caressing her thoughts with light touches, though, somehow, it remained cold and unfeeling._

"Miss Weasley! I am going to have to ask you to pay attention in my class. Now, answer this: What charm would you use if you wanted to create an illusion, of sorts, on the one you are casting the spell on?" Professor Flitwick's voice was rasped out and he seemed to have aged a decade from even her first lesson with him a week ago.

"_You know, I am very good at illusions, should I show you one of you and I together? No, why create an illusion when all I have to do is call back one of our more _intimate_ moments together?" Ginny could hear the smirk in his voice- it caused an involuntary shiver to sliver down her spine._

"I, uh, well, I'm afraid I don't know, sir," while Ginny stuttered over her words, the other Gryffindors snickered and the Hufflepuffs shook their heads as they had just spent an hour discussing the charm's elements and functions.

"Very well, just read the chapter in your text tonight and be as ready as the rest of the students to perform the spell in class tomorrow. The spell is _trompe l'oeil_,meaning 'trick the eye' in English, and was created by the Italian wizard Giordano in 54 AD." Flitwick flicked his wand at Ginny, while saying the spell under his breath, immediately the room around her disappeared and she was standing in a cold chamber with goose bumps on her skin.

A cold voice sounded from behind her, "Don't turn around. I just wanted to have a few words with you in person. I need you to remember who you belong to," his voice slid through the air and touched her ears gently. "Now, close your eyes and don't move."

Ginny listened to the terrifyingly familiar yet unknown voice, afraid of what might happen to her if she dared to disobey, so she didn't speak but took in a shaky breath knowing exactly where she was. "Good girl."

Soft footsteps echoed from behind her and an icy hand touched her neck in an embrace, it fell for a moment and was replaced at the small of her back when the man stood in front of her. "Now I will no longer have to _Imperio_ your charms teacher into casting an illusion on you, I can simply use a memory spell to recall this illusion from your memory." With that said he leaned in and softly kissed Ginny's lips but she stood still and didn't return it, the man in front of her ignored her reluctance and continued.

"Stop."

"You never made me stop before."

"This has never _happened_ before. Leave me alone."

"I see, they have stolen the sweet moments from your past when you laid unconscious in the Hospital Wing afterwards. Then I will have to fill you in later. For now I must be off." His presence faded from Ginny's skin and she felt the warmth of the charm's class fill her, she stood in the exact spot she had a moment ago.

"No fair! Why did she get to have it cast on her! She didn't even know what it was!" Mykel Thompson, a sixth year Gryffindor boy, complained loudly.

Professor Flitwick seemed in a daze as he announced in a hollow tone that the class was dismissed and reminded of their quiz over _trompe l'oeil_ the following day.

**

* * *

**

A couple days later, Ginny slowly sauntered down the stairs that would eventually lead outside where many students were wasting away own of the last semi-warm Saturdays of the year. Vincent walked to her left while Daphne was a little bit in front of the two.

"You alright? The past couple of days you've been kind of distant." Vincent gave her a side-long glance that had concern etched into it, though for any teacher or student who didn't know him well his look would seem simply a blank stare in her direction.

"Hmm? What'd you say Vin?" Ginny eyes were dazed and she seemed to be staring at something not present when she looked at him.

"Ginevra, I asked if you were alright. You know what? Greg and I are going to hit the Quidditch field later today; maybe that will help you snap out of whatever mood you're in right now."

"Oh, well I'm alright. Yeah, it probably would help. Ugh, I guess I've just been really tired and stressed lately. But you have to promise me one thing if I go flying with you two." He looked expectantly at her and she elaborate, "Not to make fun of my Cleansweep."

"Um, a Cleansweep? Let me give you my old Thunderbolt, since I've gotten the Firebolt this summer." Vincent gave her an amused smirk while she shot him a glance of shock.

Daphne came to a stop when she saw Lavender Brown sitting on a bench a few meters a head of them. "So, you think it's a sign? To go approach her I mean?"

Ginny looked at Lavender and noted a soft quiver of her shoulders, that her shoulders were slightly hunched, that her delicate hands were cupped over her face, and that her brown hair poured over her shoulders. "There couldn't be a better time." Then she led the way over to the sobbing Gryffindor.

Daphne gave Ginny a confused look, which she pointedly ignored, and then followed her younger friend to the bench. Vincent strode next to her; they both were a couple meters behind Ginevra. In a low voice Daphne asked if Vincent had any idea what Gin's plan was, he shook his head heavily.

When Ginny arrived in front of Lavender she knelt down in the grass and spoke softly in her ear, "What happened? Are you okay? You can trust me not to spread whatever it is."

Lavender just cried harder into her hands and ignored the younger girl. She turned away from Ginny and the Slytherins, hoping that if she ignored them they would leave. They didn't.

"Lavender. _Talk_ to me. I can't stand seeing you like this." Ginevra threw on a look of sympathy; her hands reached out and pulled back Lavender's hair from her face. There was a dark purple bruise forming on her left cheek, though Ginny could only see a glimpse of it because the rest was covered by pale hands. "What _happened_?"

"Leave me alone! You don't care, you lying bitch! Why would you give a shit about me? You left your house without a second glance; didn't even give a damn about how many feelings were hurt! So why are you coming back now?"

"You don't understand. I don't understand," she glanced back at Daphne and Vin, "Bloody hell, _they_ don't even understand."

Daphne took a step forward and slowly sat down next to Lavender, trying to soothe the Gryffindor though she was feeling rather awkward at the open display of emotion. Vincent stepped behind Ginny and seemed rather enthralled with his hands.

"Lavender, hush don't cry. I know you would rather us leave but we aren't going to." Ginevra shared a look with Daphne who took the memo and started to softly rub Lavender's shaking back.

Slowly Lavender began to breathe regularly and though she stayed hunched over there were no more signs of trembling. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I've been isolated enough without the help of Slytherins and a house traitor." Her voice was quiet and withdrawn, she was seemingly lost in her own world.

"Tell us what happened." Ginny was no longer faking concern, there was a connection she couldn't explain and it probed her to have a need to find out what happened to this girl and take revenge on whoever was the culprit. Vincent's own clenched fists showed his own anger and emotions better than he would be able to express with words.

Lavender shook her head but her mouth seemed to decide for her, speaking of its own accord. "The Carrows have seemed to be favoring me lately, I don't know why but they always make sure to praise me in class and never punish me when I do something against the school rules. The other Gryffindors grew sick of it and decided to do something about it, said they were punishing me for all the times the Carrows didn't. I have no idea who it was because the halls were so dark, they sounded like boys though." Her words were muffled by her fingers but the pressing silence around them made each syllable stand out fiercely.

"So this is what has happened to my noble house while I was away? Succumbed to jealousy? To desperation? Where is the courage they are praised for? Where is their pride?" Ginny spoke each word with venom and her eyes burned into Lavender's own which could be seen between her fingers.

"Show me the damage. I'll heal it." The four that had sat their alone for so long jumped, somehow during their conversation Draco had quietly snuck up on their group. It was he who had spoken and he already had his wand drawn and pointing at Lavender who slowly dropped her hands to reveal a bloody, bruised, and distorted face. Draco quickly cast the mending spell on her features and her delicate appearance stitched itself back together. In a matter of seconds she was the perfect Lavender Brown again, not a scar remained of the recent events.

They sat in silence for a while, Lavender twiddled with her thumbs while the others seemed to be much more comfortable with the situation- or at least more composed with their emotions shut off once again. Once or twice someone asked if Lavender was feeling better which she answered with a slight nod or a quiet yes.

"Lavender?" Daphne spoke softly and waited for Lavender to look up at her before continuing, "Well, um, do you want to sit with us at meal times?" She seemed to want to say more but was unsure of her words as she rarely dealt with any sort of showing of emotions.

Lavender looked puzzled by the offer but gave a nod of affirmation; she had expected to eat in the kitchen that night and for the following meals to come until her classmates had settled down. "Won't the other Slytherins be rude to me, though?"

"You'd be surprised. We're truer than Gryffindors, far more cunning and clever than a Ravenclaw, and much more loyal- even if only to each other- than any Hufflepuff. We're going to give you far more than any Gryffindor could ever even imagine giving," Blaise, who had came to their gathering a little behind Draco, spoke softly yet with a strong conviction of vengeance.

Ginevra looked around her and found the curious eyes of Katherine Martin and her group resting on them. Glaring at them with hard eyes and a sneer worthy of any real Slytherin, the gossipers found themselves retreating a little farther away, already thinking up a story to go along with the scene they had witnessed.

The group comforted Lavender for some time longer before Pansy came looking for them. "Guys, dinner started a little ago. Aren't you all _starving_? You missed lunch too." After glancing to see who was there and who wasn't she added, a little worriedly, "Have any of you seen Greg? He said was going to look for you a couple hours ago."

Vincent nodded vigorously at the mention of food but furrowed his eyebrows when she asked about Gregory. It was Blaise who finally answered the last question, "Gregory ran into me while I was on my way out, he looked feverish. His eyes had red rims and he was more pale than usual. While he passed he hissed through his teeth that he was on his way to the infirmary and he didn't have time to stop and mingle with me."

"Huh, that's funny. He seemed completely fine when he left me to go looking for you guys. Maybe we should go visit him after we eat a little." Pansy was going over her last conversation with Greg in her mind and the only thing odd about it was that he seemed hurried and anxious to go.

Before they got up to head to the Great Hall Ginny asked Lavender if she would be okay and once she affirmed she would be fine she went over the same rules that she had been given the first time she ate with them- superiority being the main one.

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall eyes followed them all the way to the Slytherin table, the snakes didn't blink while the lions were about to pounce at the sight of another of their own sitting with their "enemies." Ginevra held her head high, nudging Lavender in the side when she began to lower her eyes as she dragged her feet across the floor to their table.

The silence that had followed their late entrance collapsed into a ringing of scandalized whispers and angry outbursts. The Slytherins rolled their eyes at the pointless words from the other houses; the Ravenclaws seemed to be the most accepting even if a little confused.

Lavender sighed in relief when she finally collapsed at the Slytherin table, Ginny sat down on her right while Vincent took the seat on her left which made her tense up automatically. He only chuckled at her actions and told her quietly to "relax." Daphne sent her an encouraging smile and Lavender tried to return it but it ended in a sort of upside down frown.

There was silence as they took the first few bites of the meal and Lavender never looked up from her plate. Vincent looked over at Lavender and Ginny looking curious and asked, "So, eh, do you two plan on staying in your dormitories now that everyone hates your guts?"

Blaise answered for Ginny, "Well, Ginevra's staying with Draco and me for now on." Then he looked at Lavender waiting for her response. At this Theodore and Vincent shared a knowing glance and Lavender looked surprised at her old friend.

"What else would I do? I guess I'll manage." She gave a worried glance over Blaise's shoulder at the Gryffindors who were staring hatefully at her.

Following her gaze Pansy shook her head and seemed to think over something and said, "Well, you can always stay with me- I can easily transfigure a bed for you."

Theodore looked from Pansy to Lavender and added his usual remarks, "Well if you're going to have two beds that's no fun. I say it's either one or with me. I won't lie, I wouldn't mind having a little of her."

Not used to his playful antics Lavender turned a bright shade of pink and looked awkwardly at her hands. "I, uh, actually, uh…"

Laughing Ginny answered for Lavender, "You wish Theo. Pansy that'd be great, I'm sure Lavender would appreciate it."

Shooting Ginevra a relieved look, Lavender took another bite of her sausage before widening her eyes and nudging Ginny to get her attention. "I don't think it was a good idea for me to sit with you guys."

"Huh, why?" As soon as Ginny spoke she saw that a couple seventh year Gryffindors and Seamus Finnigan were approaching. The latter looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but was following because he had no choice in the matter. "It's just those few guys and really it only looks like those two will be a problem. Finnigan seems a little less than excited to be coming over. Just act like you belong here, that you're better than those dicks." Lavender nodded but looked unsure of herself and was a little paler than usual when the boys stood a couple feet away.

"So Brown, you a whore now too? How many Slytherins you and Weasley have to do before you were allowed to sit here?" They were sneering at her and she was trying to put on a nonchalant face but her eyes were watery and showed that a breakdown was coming on.

"Guys, that was uncalled for. You said you were just going to try to knock some sense into her, not bully her," Seamus looked anxiously at the angry snakes as he murmured this to his friends.

Vincent was the first to speak, his voice was low and cold, "You know, I think you should get out of here. We don't want to be contaminated by you blood traitors."

"Guys let's ge-" Seamus didn't get to finish because one of the guys rounded on him.

"Are you trying to _protect_ these traitors? You're just as bad as them," one of the boys that Ginny recognized as Anthony Turner, one of the guys Ron complained to be an "arse."

Only the Slytherins saw a flicker of Seamus's wand as he walked away, Anthony gave a yell as suddenly his skin erupted into large boils. He turned immediately to the sniggering Slytherins, "You better watch your backs after a move like that. I'll be sure to get revenge on you, all of you." He stormed off with his friends following.

It was only then that Ginny noticed the silence of the Great Hall and looked at the other houses and saw they were watching them with unhidden disgust. Draco followed her gaze and used a louder version of his infamous drawl, "I give you ten seconds to get your eyes off us before I use an unforgivable on each of you."

That was all that was needed to have the other students erupt into shocked whispers and Ginny saw from the corner of her eye that Katherine Martin was using her hands to tell a couple of guys a story, Ginevra assumed it was her version of what had happened earlier that day with Lavender.

Pansy put down her fork and began to rise, "I'm sick of this, let's go visit Greg." The others rose as one and exited the Great Hall with the eyes of Snape following their movement.

* * *

When they entered the infirmary they saw that Anthony was laying on a bed not looking any better than when he had left dinner, he glared daggers at them but they ignored them as their eyes skimmed the other beds.

"Where is he? Doesn't look like he's even in here. Where's that bint who runs this place? Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called out into the infirmary.

"Mister Malfoy, what do you want?" Her stern voice reached them before they even saw her come out of her small office.

"Goyle been in here sometime?" Draco was picking at his nails as if the matter didn't concern him though really he was worried for his friend.

"I am a member of the staff and you will address me with the proper respect, is that clear Mister Malfoy?" She didn't answer and looked at him pointedly.

"Yes _ma'am._ Now Madam Pomfrey has Goyle been in here today?" He rolled his eyes but she either didn't notice or ignored the gesture of superiority.

"He left just a little while ago. I told him to go back to his dormitory to get some sleep, Mister Malfoy."

Pansy looked confused and asked in a whiny, overly girly voice, "But what _happened_?" After she noticed Pomfrey's annoyed looked she added a hasty "ma'am."

"Looked like he ran into some enchantment. He didn't talk; I suspect he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be. Now all of you out, you seem to be making Mister Turner excited over something." Sure enough when they looked over he was fidgeting and beginning to sit up.

Draco nodded and they left without another word to the nurse. As they walked down the corridors to the dungeons, Lavender was growing increasingly nervous and out of place.

"Uh, I think I should probably actually stay upstairs…" Lavender stumbled on her words as she slowed to a stop.

The others looked back at her and Blaise rolled his eyes and went back to her, "Do you _want_ to get killed? No, of course not." He grabbed her arm and lightly tugged her forward; she was too shocked to say anything else.

After striding down a few more corridors the group stopped in front of a blank wall. Draco shot a glance at Lavender, then leaned in close to the stones and whispered the password. It was only a precaution, even with Snape's reassurance the snakes didn't know whether or not Lavender was the real thing or not.

The seventh year Slytherins and Ginny crashed on the couch, while Lavender looked around the green Common Room. "Hey Brown, wanna go check and see if Greg is in his room?" Pansy smacked Vin's arm and stood up.

"No she doesn't. I can do it though."

A couple seconds passed in silence until Daphne and Vincent started talking and laughing, causing Lavender to give them a confused look. Draco leaned in when he caught her confusion, "You know, we aren't what we appear to be. We are better than anyone you ever met in Gryffindor, besides maybe Ginny."

She looked around at the faces of her rescuers but remained silence, she didn't know the words to say because she didn't know what to believe. Draco looked at her again and shrugged his muscled shoulders and right as he was about to say something more he was interrupted by Pansy coming into the room followed by a very disoriented Gregory.

"He won't say anything, it's killing me," Pansy looked annoyed and came and sat next to Theo who started playing with her short hair. "Seriously, do any of you know a spell to make him talk?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy and stated matter-of-factly, "We can always just do it the normal way and ask nicely for him to talk, then get angry when he doesn't, then threaten if he still refuses, and _then_ do a spell to loosen his tongue a little. So Greg, what's wrong with you?"

Pansy gave him a smirk and raised her perfectly arched eyebrows when he was only responded with a blank stare from his friend. Lavender watched silently as the students around her grew more frustrated with Greg and then said cautiously, "Looks like he got his memory screwed with. His eyes are blank, he looks confused and disorientated. Plus, didn't Madam Pomfrey say he didn't say anything while he was in there? Maybe he had forgotten not only why he was in the infirmary but how to speak?" She blushed when she saw that everyone was looking at her as she explained quietly her theory.

"That makes sense. But what, or who, would cast a memory charm on him? I mean most people don't think he's even smart enough to read- even with his high scores in classes." Daphne scrunched her eyebrows together as she thought and then spoke slowly as if working out the problem as she spoke, "Unless, he overheard or saw something he wasn't supposed to. Pomfrey said she thought he had gotten into something he wasn't supposed to have, right? Maybe what he found out was bad enough that they went all the way into taking his very knowledge of speech away."

"But he looked _sick_ when I saw him, I'd think that if he had discovered something he would have gone straight to us to tell us." Vincent looked at his best friend with a hint of worry crossing his features.

Draco thought as his friends spoke and then stared at Greg's face as he explained his theory of what had happened, "It could have been that he wanted to but the people had noticed him before he got away and they cursed him."

Blaise caught on immediately and finished for his lover much to Draco's annoyance, "He might have been fighting the curse and that would give him a sickly look. The guys," catching a warning glare from Daphne, rolled his eyes and continued, "or _girls_, who had caught him might have not had time to properly get rid of him and so they decided a strong memory charm would do the trick."

Pansy's eyes widened and said quietly, "But they must realize that it won't last. They're probably going to want to get rid of him properly before long."

"_Ah Ginevra, this isn't looking good is it? I know a good spell, if a little dark, that will get your friend's memory back. Should I give it to you? I want to make you happy, but when you have made me so angry, I don't see why you deserve anything but a good slap." His voice was very casual and not at all threatening but Ginny felt that the threat was enhanced by his voice. "I will give you the spell but only because it will make you grow a little darker when you cast it. _Memento Mori._ It will give him back his memory but it will cause him to remember vividly the last death he witnessed." He laughed cruelly and then fell silent._

"I know a spell that will bring back all his memories, but it will come at a cost for him." Ginny's voice trembled and her voice was pale.

Blaise looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

"Memento Mori it causes-" Ginny was cut off by Draco.

"It causes one to relive the last death he has seen, it will bring back his feelings, the sight, the smells, everything. If the person has not seen death before it will bring back the death of another." Draco looked surprised that Ginny knew this spell, she looked away when he tried to meet eye contact.

Pansy looked worried but spoke her consent of the spell being done, Daphne nodded in agreement. Blaise, Draco, Theodore, and Vincent looked at Greg and then nodded as well.

The group looked expectantly at Ginny who was shaking with her wand out. She slowly pointed it at Greg and whispered, "Memento Mori."

The silence of the Common Room was shattered by a scream that rung with pain, anger, vengeance, and despair. Only Ginny could hear the cold laugh that went along with it.

**Author's Note: Ah well there it is, can I have **_**honest **_**opinions please? A little criticism can only make this better, my feelings aren't hurt very easily so please give me some- as long as it's not just complaining about the pairings or stuff that creates the whole story, if you don't like that then just go read a pairing you **_**do**_** like.**

**Springawakening1894- Yeah, it kind of makes you want to kill them, huh? Hah but thank you so much for the review! I'm hoping you keep reading and liking my plot! And I'm really sorry for definitely not updating soon, I'm pretty much a failure with this story, like I don't remember when I've been so terrible at writing and stuff- it's **_**terrible**_**! But my goal for the next chapter is a week. **

**o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o- Oh thank you so much! *takes a low bow!* Eh, I'm not so classy, that should be a curtsy because I'm no boy! Hahah I've done that a few times when I get excited, so I know where you're coming from! Yes there will be many more Harry Potter hate moments, promise! Not a quick update, an awfully long update actually so I apologize! Next chapter's coming up in a week, it's my goal! **

**Snowfire81- Gah, I hated having to make them so terrible, they're like my favorite Harry Potter characters! I'm sure excited to put them in a good light again, and don't worry I doubt it will be long before I break and do just that. I'm super sorry for this terrible story updateness, I'm basically the worst person ever. I'm shooting for a week for the next chapter!**

**Rum and Coke- Ah I'm glad you think so! And I won't lie, I'm hoping you continue thinking so after this chapter! Well I'm hoping you keep reading and reviewing, I'd love that lots! But I'd love it even more if you actually like what you're reading and reviewing hah.**

**Fahzzyquill- Yeah she's not having much luck in life at the moment. I hope that it approves, don't you? Well I hope this satisfies your interest and will hold it! I can't thank you enough for all your support and patience, though I can imagine I'm really frustrating to deal with as I barely update! **


End file.
